Hawk and Dove
by AprilFlowers96
Summary: In a world where powers plague people everywhere, Dan Howell fights to keep his emotions and pyrokinesis under control. After years of hiding, Dan is outed and whisked away to a school to learn to use his abilities "safely". Still unable to control the fire that seems to rage under his skin, Dan's only solace is in his roommate Phil, who can't seem to stop turning things to ice. AU
1. You're steaming

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters Hawk and Dove, whom I loosely based my main characters on. **_

* * *

><p>It all started around puberty, like most things do. In normal cases, boys turn into young men and welcome things like body hair growth and voice deepening. Although awkward, it was usually a process that was exciting and harmless. Unless you were Dan. In that case, puberty brought something that was the opposite of normal. One day when he was twelve, he was arguing with his little brother, and suddenly the lounge curtains were on fire.<p>

After the smoke detectors had gone off, everyone except for Dan's father was standing on the sidewalk. Mr. Howell had brought in the garden hose from the garage and doused the fire. All the windows were open to let the lingering smoke out. The sofa and carpet were singed. The curtains were unsalvageable. Everyone was confused.

"Boys," Mrs. Howell, the family dog under her arm, had turned to her sons, "What happened in there?"

"I don't know!" cried Adrien, tears springing in the seven-year-old's eyes, "D-Dan was yelling at me, and-and-and then the curtains exploded!"

Dan looked outraged. "I didn't do it! They were just on fire suddenly!" he said, wanting to make sure that he was _not _in fact the only person yelling in the situation, "And Adrien was yelling too!"

Mrs. Howell looked between her sons apprehensively. "Well, whatever happened, be more careful," she advised before her husband opened the front door and said they should be okay.

His mother and Adrien went into the house first, the smaller boy forgetting his distress and just being happy to get out of the early winter cold. Dan fell back, his heart rate suddenly increasing as a thought dawned on him. He didn't feel cold at all.

The next incident occurred just a few weeks later at school. Dan had not been doing well in maths class… in fact, he was nearly failing, and to pass the semester he needed at least a B on the last test. He was a nervous wreck until his maths lesson. Then, as the teacher handed tests back, she gave Dan his with a disconcerting sigh. When he flipped over the paper, he spotted a big red _D _written in the corner. He hadn't failed the test, but the semester was out the window. This was it, wasn't it? Dan thought. It was over, he would never get out of Berkshire, he would never go to university, and he was a _failure. _

Dan crumpled the test paper in his hands while he squeezed his jaw. It wasn't long before he started to smell something burning. Dan opened his fists to see that the paper he crumpled had started to turn brown and curl as if it had been thrown into a fire. With wide eyes, he quickly stuffed it into his backpack and looked around. The kids around him were looking around curiously. They probably smelled the burning paper.

But how did he make it burn? He was angry, yes, he felt like he could have set the paper on fire but that didn't usually mean he could _actually set it on fire. _So that day, in Year 5, Dan figured out that he was not like the other kids. He was one of _them. _

Different, mutant, super, whatever they were. At that point, all Dan knew about _them _was that they were taken away from their families and sent somewhere far away to play with their freaky powers. That would not be him. That was not what he wanted.

Dan kept his abilities to himself for quite some time. For a while it was easy. Don't get worked up, don't burn anything. Year 9 was when that started to get hard. Stress started to get to teenage Dan, and his powers were getting harder and harder to control. After he had singed his duvet and burned his English essay for the third time, he decided he needed to do some research. When his parents and brother were safely asleep in their beds, Dan stole down to the den to use the family desktop computer. It wasn't much, but harnessing the power of Google was the best way to get information without leaving a trace.

Dan discovered that people like him were considered dangerous. They were taken "willingly" from their families and sent to a "school" where they could "learn to control their powers" in the safety of their "state of the art facilities" surrounded by their "peers". It sounded like a prison for freaks. It gave Dan some solace that there were others like him, but he didn't want to go with them. He heard of them all the time. It was rumored that John Milton never returned to school after Year 7 because he woke up one morning eight feet tall. Adrien once told Dan that a girl had to leave his class because she accidently broke a table in half.

They were everywhere. And they never stuck around very long.

Dan closed Google and quickly cleared the search history. The government thought he was dangerous. What was he going to do, have a melt down and set the entire world on fire? Dan looked at his hands, which were warming with his thoughts. Maybe he _could._

With the knowledge that he could be taken away at any moment if anyone found out, Dan worked extremely hard to keep his emotions and his powers in check. As Year 9 faded into Year 10 and then 11, the Howells started to notice their son's indifference. They grew increasingly tired of Dan having no opinions and saying the word "whatever". As he crept up on seventeen, his parents decided that he should be over the reclusive-teen-phase.

"Daniel," said his mother after dinner one night, "Is there something wrong?"

Dan looked up from washing his dinner plate. "No, I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she pressed, "You've just seemed so disconnected lately-"

"For a while, actually," his father interjected.

"-and we just want to make sure you're okay," she finished. Dan carefully placed the plate in the dish drainer and placed his wet hands on the kitchen counter. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but his mother started talking again. "We know you want to go away to university in a couple years, Daniel, and we want to make sure you're okay before we send you away."

_Send him away._ "I'm fine," he said again.

"Then why are you so sad all the time?" his mother asked.

"I'm not sad-"

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it," said his father.

"Dad, I'm just trying to-"

"It doesn't matter, you're concerning us, and you can't just-"

"Listen, I have a lot going on-"

"You're a teenager, what could you possibly have going on?"

"James!" his mother hissed.

Dan narrowed his eyes, fuming silently. They didn't _understand, _even now when they thought he was just having normal teenage problems. They definitely wouldn't understand if he told them his real problems. He would have to keep this a secret his whole life and hope to dear God that he wouldn't-

"Dan!"

"What?" he snapped, lifting his head to stare at his parents.

"You're steaming," his mother squeaked.

Dan laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, I know, you guys are pissing me off, I'm fine-"

"No, Dan," his father said quietly, "You're literally steaming."

_Oh no. _Dan slowly looked down to where his hands were gripping the kitchen counter, still wet after he washed the dishes. Well, they _were _wet, but not anymore. His hands were emanating steady little clouds of white steam as the water evaporated off them. He had lost control again and let the heat get the best of him. In front of his parents. He looked at them again. Comprehension dawned on their faces. They knew now.

"Okay, okay," said Dan, holding up his hands, "You guys have to trust me on this. I'm _not _dangerous. I've known that I can do this since I was twelve, and nothing bad has happened."

His mother looked almost fearful. "Dan, this is illegal. Unhealthy and unsafe. You should be at that special school in London, where you can learn everything you need to learn, and be happy." she said.

"I am happy!" he said, and realized that perhaps he was lying. Maybe there was something he could do with his abilities… no. People like him went to London and then never came back. Who knows what they did to them there. It was like walking down a dark corridor without knowing what was at the end. "I can't go there, mum. It's unpredictable. I won't be happy, I'll be alone, and I won't be able to go to university, which I've been working towards my whole life," Dan said, pleading now, "Please don't tell anyone. Everything has to be normal."

His parents exchanged a look. "Yes, alright. We'll keep it to ourselves," said his mother, "Just promise you won't burn anything again? This actually explains so much."

Dan smiled gratefully. "I'll try my best," he said. He walked forward and gave her a hug. She went rigid for only a moment before hugging him back. Dan was safe, and he knew his parents would keep him safe. He didn't know why he ever distrusted them to do the right thing.


	2. You told?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters Hawk and Dove, whom I loosely based my main characters on.**_

* * *

><p>For a while everything was alright. After telling his parents, Dan didn't feel so stretched thin anymore. In fact he felt much better, and instead of focusing on keeping the fire within him, he could focus on more important things. Like getting through Year 12 without combusting or making anything else combust.<p>

Dan always had trouble in the friend area. He only ever had a couple as a kid, and as a teenager with a problem showing emotions he didn't really attract anyone. Dating was a whole other thing that he never got to do. Crushes came and went, but it was almost out of the question to be with anyone. If his heart starts pumping too fast, his skin gets too hot, and his clothes starts to curl away from the heat. If he's too excited, the air starts to spark. Too angry, things burst into flames around him. These things never change, no matter how much he likes to tell himself he's in control. He's not. He knows it. But there's not much else he can do.

However, one time, he can't help himself. The summer before his last year of school, a girl named Alex calls him. Alex was in drama with him, and she was quite pretty, and she wanted to go out to lunch. Dan was stunned. Yeah, he wanted to go out. They had lunch the Saturday following her call. And it was pretty great.

Dan and Alex dated for the whole of that summer. And then the first few months of Year 13. His parents liked her. Her parents liked him. Not once did the Howells bring up Dan's… differences. And then, spring came. Spring in England was honestly not that different from winter in England. The only thing that was different was the fact that Dan could now wear his favorite leather jacket to the shopping center with Alex instead of his freaky Dementor coat.

Alex walked silently next to him while the two of them followed the crowd around the shopping center. Dan stole a glance at her. She had hardly said a word the whole time. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

Alex bit her lip. "Can we sit down?" she said.

Dan said, "Of course, yeah," and led her over to the food court. They sat at a table for two and Dan held his hand out for her to hold. She took it and gave it a squeeze. She didn't comment about how warm his hands were anymore.

He was about to ask if something was wrong when she let out a long breath through her teeth. "Dan, I think we should break up," she said.

Dan's heart plummeted. "What?" he said.

Alex looked down at their joined hands. "I don't think we should keep going on like this. Our last year of school is almost over now, and I know how important university is to you. If we go to different colleges, what happens then?"

"I think we could make it work," Dan muttered. He thought they were so happy.

She shook her head. "I'm already freaking out over it. I don't want to stress you out as well," she said, "So this is the end."

"But-"

"Ow!" Alex pulled her hand away suddenly, as if she had been burned.

Dan's eyes widened and he quickly folded his hands in his lap. He didn't notice how worked up he was getting on the inside while he focused on her. That had never happened before. Play it cool. "What happened, are you alright?" he asked convincingly. He silently thanked years of drama.

Alex looked down at her hand and nodded slowly. "Yes, it's nothing," she said quietly. Thankfully she seemed to think she imagined it.

"So, you're really breaking up with me?" said Dan.

Alex nodded and got to her feet. "I'm sorry, Dan," she said, "See you around, okay?"

Dan nodded numbly and didn't watch her walk away. He couldn't believe that just happened. After months of happiness she just up and broke it off. During their relationship, he had not _once _burned something. Not even singed. He was doing so well. Now what? Now he was going to go away to university alone and heartbroken without any help-

Someone screamed suddenly. Dan jumped and turned in his chair to be met with a horrific sight. One of the potted trees sitting in the center of the food court (for "ambience") was completely on fire. Dan leapt to his feet while a crowd of people started to surge out of the doors. The fire alarms started to shriek through the whole building. Dan left with the crowd, taking deep breaths to cool himself down. He knew the tree going up in flames was his fault. He wasn't paying close enough attention.

Then again, he had never set something on fire in public before.

Dan stood outside the shopping center with the curious crowd as the fire department came in to put out the tree. Honestly, he was terrified. If this is what happens every time he gets broken up with, how will he ever have a girlfriend again? It was all too confusing.

That evening when Dan was on the sofa with his parents, a news story about the fire at the shopping center came up. When the word "spontaneous" came up, Dan had to leave the room. He couldn't bear to hear the speculation and see his parents glance at him through the corners of their eyes.

Weeks later, it happened. Dan came home from school, headphones over his ears as usual, and noticed two men in suits sitting on the sofa. His mother was standing before them, his brother leaning on the wall beside her. Dan took off his headphones and looked between them all curiously. When his father walked into the room with a suitcase, it all seemed to click. His mother started crying and the two men stood.

_No. No, they didn't. _

"Daniel Howell?" said one of the men as he buttoned his suit jacket.

Dan stepped back. "Who's asking?" he said, although he really already knew. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to fight the heat rising beneath his skin.

"We're from the Department of Defense," said the other man, "We've been informed that you possess certain abilities that could be a danger to yourself, your family, and your society. So we are here to escort you to our facilities where you will safely learn to-"

"You told?" Dan demanded loudly, looking between his weeping mother and his stony father, "After you promised not to?"

"-control your abilities and become a learned citizen of your country." finished the man, talking over Dan's distress.

"Daniel, we didn't know what to do," said his mother, "You set something on fire in a public building, you could have hurt lots of people!"

"But I didn't!" Dan protested. He stepped away again as the men advanced.

"Don't struggle, son. It'll just make it harder." said his father.

He felt a hand on his arm and he jerked it away as hard as he could. He felt an even stronger one and then a pinch in the back of his hand. "Ah!" he gasped, pulling his hand back, which he was sure would be burning hot by now.

"That was simply a precaution," said one of the men. Dan's vision started to blur. "Your powers will be dulled for a bit."

A bit? Dan thought foggily. He could hardly focus on _anything_.

Dan wasn't really sure what happened next. He felt some pressure around him a couple times, as if he were being hugged by pillows. He couldn't quite feel where things were touching him. Soon he felt his environment shift as someone helped him out of the house and into the back of a black van. Where was he going? Why was the room spinning? He heard dull slamming sounds and men's voices. The seat he was in felt so comfortable. Dan closed his eyes. Maybe if he took a nap, everything would be back to normal when he woke up.


	3. Hello, Daniel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters Hawk and Dove, whom I loosely based my main characters on.**_

* * *

><p>When Dan opened his eyes, everything was <em>not <em>normal. In fact, everything was completely foreign. He sat up quickly, gasping, and took in his surroundings. The room he was in was almost completely steel save for a couple plastic chairs and a mirror on the wall opposite him. He grasped at the edges of the strange table he was on top of, and noticed he was sitting on a scratchy sort of cloth.

Dan raised his head and looked at his reflection. The skin under his eyes was noticeably purple, as if he hasn't slept for days, even though he just woke up. His hair was sticking up everywhere and after he tried to flatten it, Dan realized it was disgustingly greasy as well. He needed a shower. He needed a bed. He almost wanted to go home- and then he remembered his parents ratted on him and suddenly he never wanted to see them again.

"Is there any way I can get out of here?" Dan shouted into the void. He didn't see a door anywhere. There were no windows either.

Suddenly the wall to the right of the mirror slid open to reveal a rectangle of light. Dan jumped off the table. A woman walked into the room. She was tall, blond, and supermodel gorgeous. "Hello, Daniel," she said, her accent charmingly American, "Welcome to The School. Glad to see you're awake."

"The School?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman smiled. "Yes. Here we will teach you to use your abilities safely. You do recall your abilities, right?"

"Yeah," said Dan, straightening his rumpled shirt, "I'm just surprised that a place like this doesn't have a more creative name."

She smiled again, except this time it was a different kind of smile. Dan couldn't quite place it. "I'm Jenna Mourey. I'm your case manager, and for today, your tour guide." she gestured to the door as if she were a flight attendant.

Dan self-consciously tried to flatten his hair again as he left the room. Jenna followed him, and the door slid shut behind her. When he looked back, it was just a wall, as if the room didn't exist at all. "So, what was that room?" he asked her.

"That's where everyone goes when they're new. They're hidden so the current students don't come snooping," said Jenna over the clacking of her high heels, "It was actually pretty entertaining. When you were first brought in, no one could touch you without special gloves. And you almost melted the table you were laying on, which is why we had to put a fire retardant blanket on it."

Dan had to laugh a little. He liked Jenna. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"So we're currently in the basement of the building. There are quite a few rooms down here like the one you were just in, as well as a weight room, gym, and a music room." Jenna said as Dan looked around. The hallway looked very similar to the room that Dan woke up in, and for the first time maybe ever he felt cold. Not physically, but chilled. He hoped the whole school didn't look like this.

"Did you say music room?" asked Dan, catching up with Jenna as she walked quickly.

She nodded. "It's not used very often, but it's there. It's mostly just cabinets of sheet music but there's a piano and guitars and some other things."

Dan nodded appreciatively. He stopped taking piano lessons when he was about fourteen (mostly because it frustrated it him and he left burnt finger prints on the ivory), but he had been missing it. Maybe he could make that a way to relieve his stress about this whole thing now that he's grown.

Jenna turned a corner and started to climb a staircase. Dan wordlessly followed her and took in his surroundings. When they reached the top of the staircase, everything seemed to change. The walls were still stark white as if he were in a hospital, but now there were people around. There girls and boys, and they were chatting and walking and even laughing. Oddly enough, it had a very school-like feeling to it despite the aura of over-cleanliness.

"This is the main floor," Jenna said, pausing at the top of the stairs, "This is where most of your food options are. There's a cafeteria, an auditorium, and a library."

Dan stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Jenna as she walked straight down the hall in front of them. They passed quite a few people on the way, and they all looked very normal. They didn't look tortured at all. As he continues through The School, he discovered that the rumors he's heard over the years might be wrong. This school just might teach him how to stop setting things on fire.

"Down this way you'll be able to see into the gym. This is where you'll be spending most of your time the first couple years you're here," Jenna explained, pointing to a wall of bright windows at the end of the hall.

"Years?" Dan asked, his eyes widening.

Jenna turned to smile at him. "It's part of the speech. It's really just how long it takes to get your powers under control. But at this point, with what I've seen, it might take you a while." she said.

Dan nodded. He had to agree. Even now, when he was just walking on his own, he felt heat rising under his skin. It seemed when he focused on it, it got worse.

"Take a look," said Jenna, nodding towards the windows.

Dan peered through the window and found himself looking into a large sunken gymnasium. Everything was white but the floor, which was black. The gym was peppered with people. As he watched, he pressed himself into the glass. There were things happening down there that he's never seen before. He watched a skinny boy make vines wrap around a pole and snap it in half. There was a girl standing on a balance bar, but at a closer look, she was actually hovering over it.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Pretty great, right?" Jenna said, "There are rooms surrounding the gym for more specialized powers so the others don't get hurt and the equipment isn't damaged." Suddenly a punching bag exploded in a cloud of white chalk. Dan stepped away. "Well, more than usual." Jenna added, "You'll probably be spending a lot of time in those types of rooms."

She turned down the next hallway and Dan followed her. "The next couple levels are offices. Trainers and our _lovely _government officials work up there. People like me also get their own offices," she said.

It struck Dan that he didn't know anything about Jenna other than her name. "People like you?" he asked.

"Let's see… we're kind of like school prefects," she explained, "You're British, you know what that is. I've been here a while. Since I was nine, actually. I got my powers under control a long time ago, and since I'm such a _model citizen_, they gave me the job of mentoring the newbies."

"So you have powers too?" Dan asked.

Jenna nodded. "Here," she held out her hand. Dan looked at her for a moment before taking her hand to shake. He suddenly felt a pulse of electric shock as their hands connected.

He pulled away, gasping. He was unused to such a burning pain, so similar to how a fire would feel, but completely different at the same time. Jenna was laughing. "You newbies always fall for it," she sighed, "Electricity, Daniel. I'm like a walking lightning rod."

Dan massaged his palm with the thumb of his other hand. "Dan," he corrected quietly.

Jenna grinned at him. "Dan, then," she said. She stopped outside of a set of wooden doors and placed her hand on a handle. "This is the auditorium. Here you and a couple other newbies will get the rundown of how your life will be here. It's lucky you woke up today. The next presentation isn't for another week."

She pushed the door open and showed him in. The auditorium was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was like stepping into a theater in the West End. There was a group of others sitting near the massive stage, so Dan assumed that's where he should be.

"Afterwards come find me out here. I'll have to show you to your room." Jenna said. Dan nodded and she closed the door behind him.

He joined the others at the front by sitting at the end of the last row. He was now hyperaware that he was dirty and pale, while everyone else looked fresh. He was probably the only one who looked like he was out of the ordinary. He sunk down in his chair and tried to focus on his surroundings instead of his intense need of a shower.

"Did you just arrive as well?" asked a voice to his left. Dan looked up and spotted a girl, smiling at him sweetly with glossy red lips.

Dan nodded. "Yes."

The girl sighed happily. "Oh, good. I woke up yesterday. Really gave me a fright, I remember falling asleep on the train here," she said, "I'm Zoe."

"Dan," he replied.

"Pleasure," she said with a smile, "You look around my age. How old are you, twenty? I'm twenty."

Dan blinked. This girl knew how to talk. "I'll be nineteen in June."

Zoe smiled. "Oh, good, you are my age! Have you noticed how young all the others are?" she added in a whisper, leaning over the arm of her seat.

Dan looked around. He hadn't noticed before, but most of their fellow 'newbies' were in fact children. One of them looked to be around twelve. He looked back at Zoe, startled.

"Apparently there are more even younger ones," she explained with wide eyes, "But because they're so young, special teachers come here to finish their required education until they're sixteen. At least that's what Alfie told me." Dan was about to ask who Alfie was when Zoe talked again. "My case manager," she said with a smile, "He's very nice."

Before they could get in any more words, a woman appeared on the stage before them. She had dark hair in a tight bun and was wearing a pantsuit. For the first time since waking up, Dan felt intimidated. "Welcome to The School, everyone. I am Dr. Susan Hurley, and I run this facility. I'm here to tell you what your life will be like here. It's about to change for good."

Dan glanced around at the others. He wasn't the only one squirming in his seat.

Dr. Hurley resumed after a dramatic pause. "Here at The School we strive to teach every young person with special abilities to harness their power without endangering themselves or the country. Once they are under control, they will be assigned to a government position to help out young people just like them." She paced the stage as she paused again. No one made a sound. "The School is now your home. Your fellow students are now your family. Here, no one will tell you that you are strange. You are all alike. And one day, you will all do some good for the future generations.

"Now, upon your arrival, your things were taken to your assigned room. Depending on space availability, you will all have at least one roommate of the same sex that we have on file from your report. If you'd like a change, let your case manager know," Dr. Hurley paused again, "I'm sure you all will be very at home here, just like our current students. Thank you for your time. Your practice begins tomorrow."

Dr. Hurley left the stage promptly. Dan looked around and waited for someone else to stand up before he decided to take his leave. He was about halfway to the door when he noticed that Zoe was walking behind him.

"Hey, so, I'm curious," he asked her, "Did you say you fell asleep on the train here?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm from Brighton, so when two of the officials came to collect me, we drove from my house to the train station and we rode in to London. I don't remember how I actually got here, though. I fell asleep on the train and woke up in that funny room on a table."

"So you weren't freaking out, or angry, or anything?" Dan wondered.

"I knew they were coming," said Zoe, "I turned myself in."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be with others like me, and I wasn't doing so well at university anyway," she replied.

Dan looked at his feet. At least she had the chance to try. "What can you do?"

"What can you do?" she echoed. Dan looked over and stopped in his tracks. He was looking at _himself. _Greasy brown hair, dimples, leather jacket, everything. Dan stared, stunned, and his clone started to laugh. His image shimmered a bit and shrank, and then it was Zoe again.

Dan took a breath. "Why do people keep doing that to me?" he said.

Zoe walked over and took his hand, leading the rest of the way to the door. "I'm sorry, I've only gotten to do that a couple times. It was fun though." she said, "I'm a shapeshifter. I can morph myself into anyone once I've had a good look at them."

"That's actually really cool," said Dan with a grin.

"Thanks! What can you do?" she wondered. They had made it to the hallway now. Jenna was leaning against the windows looking into the gym, watching the people practicing below.

"Oh, I don't think there's a word for it, but -"

"Yes, there is," said Jenna without looking away from the window, "Pyrokinesis."

"Is that a word?" Dan asked while Zoe just looked confused.

Jenna nodded and finally looked over. "Stephen King invented it, I think. It means you can control fire," she replied.

"Wow," said Zoe, "That sounds fun."

"It would be if I _could _control it, I'm sure," Dan muttered.

Jenna looked at her watch. "Well, come on, Dan. I have to show you your room. I'm sure you want to clean up," she said.

Dan nodded. Zoe quickly hugged him around the neck. "Great to meet you, Dan! I'll see you around." she said with a smile. She turned and headed the opposite way, presumably looking for her version of Jenna.

"This way," Jenna said, nodding down the hallway, "We have lots of stairs to climb."

Dan groaned and followed her, preparing himself for tasting blood. He's never been in shape, because he spent lots of time being lazy, and he had a feeling this would be painful.

As Dan puffed behind her as they went up the stairs, Jenna said, "I see you made a new friend very quickly."

"She was sitting next to me," he claimed, "She was very animated. She turned herself in and was really excited about this entire thing. Her name is Zoe."

"What's her power?"

"She's a shapeshifter. She can turn into anyone she wants as long as she knows what they look like," he replied, "Pretty cool, right?"

Jenna paused for only a second before continuing up the stairs. "Very." she said simply. Dan didn't reply and tried to focus on not passing out.

After about eight flights of stairs (it was really only five, but to Dan it felt like agony) they reached his floor. The hallway was lamely similar to the rest of the building, and he had a sudden fear that the room he would be living in for _the rest of his life _would be stark and boring as well. He didn't think he would be very happy with that.

"Let's see," said Jenna as she pulled an index card out of the pocket of her blazer, "Room 519, double. Looks like you got lucky and only have roommate. He is… oh, you get Phil."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Phil?"

"Great guy," Jenna replied with a grin. Dan followed her down several more hallways before they paused in front of a door with the number 519 in silver over the top. Jenna turned over her index card and untaped a silver key from the back of it. She handed it to Dan. "There you go, it's all yours. I'll be in touch, okay? You'll get your schedule at breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks," he said with a nod.

Jenna nodded. "Good luck." She grinned at him once more before turning to leave, her heels echoing all the way down the linoleum.

Dan unlocked the door and tentatively pushed it open. The lights were off. Once he found the switch and could see everything properly, he discovered that room wasn't as hospital-esque as the rest of the building. In fact, it looked like a very small apartment or maybe a large dorm room. There was a tiny room to receive people in, where there was a small counter with a microwave and a tea kettle on it, as well as a couple black sofas. The door to the left was closed; the door to the right was open. He checked out the right room first.

Inside was a bed with the covers all in a ball, a wardrobe, a bedside table, and a desk. His roommate Phil must live here. It sure _looked _like a boy his age lived in this room, Dan thought as he surveyed the pile of dirty clothes at the end of the bed. Even the shades on the window were closed, making the room look incredibly dark and small.

In the left room was the exact same thing, except his suitcase was sitting on top of the bed and it was immaculately clean. First thing he had to do was take a shower. Dan opened his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and a new pair of jeans, and hoped there was shampoo and things provided because he didn't have any.

Once he reached the adjoining bathroom, he was glad he was right. There were two bottles in the shower labeled shampoo and conditioner and one labeled body wash. Dan didn't know what else he was going to do, so he took a long shower. He took his time scrubbing his greasy head and massaging in conditioner once it started to curl. He even sung a little. Shower singing was serious to Dan.

Once he was done in the shower, he headed to his new bedroom on just a towel. He was glad the room was still empty save for him. After he was dry and clothes, Dan decided to start putting his things away. Living out of a suitcase would just prolong his getting used to being there. So Dan put away all the t-shirts his dad thought to pack him, as well as a couple jumpers, and then all his jeans. His laptop was there as well. As Dan pushed his curls from his forehead, he had a terrifying thought.

_His dad didn't think to pack his hair straightener. Oh god._ He would have bedhead forever.

When he reached the bottom of the bag, he found a framed picture. It was of his family, from when they went to India on vacation.

That was before they knew about Dan's abilities. They looked happy. Dan sat on his bed and sighed. No matter how upset he felt with his parents for turning him in and getting him sent away, it still worried him that he might not be able to see them ever again. Would he miss his brother's graduation? Probably. Would he get to see them for Christmas? Who knows. That was so far the worst part of being at The School; all the uncertainties. He hardly knew anything about his "new home".

When Dan placed the photo on his desk he heard the door open and slam. And then humming. His roommate was back.

Dan got up and opened his bedroom door a crack. He peered into the lounge, and spotted a boy with black hair turning on the kettle. Dan pushed his door open a little more, causing it to squeak, which caused the guy to turn and look.

"Hi," he said with a smile, "You must be Daniel."

Dan pushed his door open all the way and nodded. "Dan," he replied.

"Hi, Dan. I'm Phil," he said, approaching Dan with his hand out.

Dan reached out to shake his hand, smiling a little. "Nice to-" Suddenly he heard a loud hissing noise, as if someone had pressed a hot iron against a wet sponge. Dan looked down to where he was shaking Phil's hand, and at the same time they both seemed to notice the fact that their hands were steaming.

They jumped apart quickly. Dan looked at Phil with wide eyes. Phil laughed awkwardly. "That's never happened before," he said, "Usually people just complain that I've given them frost bite."


	4. Check it out, Phil

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters Hawk and Dove, whom I loosely based my main characters on.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Check it out, Phil."<strong>

"Frost bite?"

Phil nodded. "That's my power. Ice," he said, looking down at his hand, "I've been getting better at not freezing things since I've been here, but I'm still quite cold to the touch most of the time."

Dan stared at him, flexing his right hand. He's adapted to shaking with his right over the years although he was predominantly left handed. It usually led to a less awkward situation. Anyway, this couldn't be true. Dan could not have gotten randomly placed with someone who had powers on the opposite side of the same spectrum. It was too much of a coincidence.

"What can you do?" Phil asked, leaning against the counter.

"Er, fire," Dan replied as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands, "I'm pyrokinetic."

Phil raised his eyebrows. "So that's why we produced steam. You're hot and I'm cold. We're polar opposites," he said, a grin sliding onto his face.

"I guess so," said Dan.

"How weird that this should happen," mused Phil, crossing his arms. Dan was taller than Phil by a few centimeters, but Phil just looked _bigger_. "Do you think it was on purpose?" he added.

"Dr. Hurley said it was random," Dan muttered.

Phil let out a short laugh and looked down at his feet. "Right," he said softly. The kettle started to hiss behind him. He turned and unplugged it before producing two mugs from the cupboards by his knees. "Hot chocolate?" Phil asked.

"Oh," said Dan, "I thought you were making tea."

"Tea is for the weak," Phil replied as he poured two mugs full, "Also known as me after a morning of practice. Besides, tea is only good warm, and as soon as I touch a mug it becomes too cold to enjoy properly. I can only handle so much. So, hot chocolate it is."

Phil handed Dan and mug, and he found the other boy was right. The glass was so cold it produced another tiny cloud of steam as Phil handed it over to Dan. Phil took a sip, but when Dan moved to do the same, he found his drink steaming hot again. He supposed there was one perk to being warm all the time.

"It looks like you have the same problems that I do," said Dan.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I've touched things and burnt a hole right through them before. I once made an egg burst just by holding it. Convection or whatever."

"No way," said Phil, "That sounds so much cooler than what I've done. I just can't drink hot things, or hold onto doorknobs for too long."

Dan made a face. "Why not?"

"The next person who touches it would get stuck to the metal. It would be like sticking your tongue to a pole in the winter time," Phil said.

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Dan remarked.

Phil shook his head. "My brother hasn't been too fond of me for a while."

"How long have you been here?" Dan asked, placing his mug on the side table.

Phil blew out of his lips. "About nine months now," he nodded, "I haven't been getting much better at the whole control thing though."

"Great," said Dan sardonically. He thought that maybe it was alright that his parents turned him in on the hope that he would be able to control the heat. With that new information, his bitterness returned full force.

"I mean, others get better," Phil added quickly, "There's a girl I met when I got here, Carrie, who used to not be able to talk because it would burst people's eardrums. She's got a thing with her voice. Now, she talks perfectly normal, and decides when to burst people's eardrums."

Dan raised an eyebrow. Phil plowed on. "So it's definitely possible. I can things under pressure, and even though I still freeze things when I touch them, I know I'll-"

"Phil," Dan interrupted, holding up his hand, "I believe you. I'm just impatient."

The other boy nodded and took a long gulp of his cold drink. "Sorry. I just haven't let myself lose faith," he said quietly.

"It's good _you_ have that quality," said Dan, "I don't think I'd still be optimistic after nine months."

Phil shrugged, smiling. "Well, what else do I have? Some plaid shirts, this tiny room, a few friends, and uncontrollable ice powers."

"And a pretty swag roommate," Dan added seriously.

Phil laughed. Dan smiled in response and finished off his drink. So far he liked everyone he met. Jenna, Zoe, and Phil were all normal and even nice. The rumors that circulated around the people he grew up with were false- they weren't weird. Dr. Hurley was right, Dan decided. They were all alike.

The next morning Dan was woken up by an insane beeping noise. He shot into a sitting position and glared around the room looking for the source of the noise. Seconds after he sat up, though, the beeping stopped. He looked suspiciously around the room. The hell was that?

"Phil?" he called, pushing his covers aside. The noise had been so loud; he doubted his roommate slept through it.

And he was right. "Yeah?" he heard Phil answer.

"Did you hear that?" he asked as he pushed the door open and went out into the lounge. He could see Phil in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"What?" he asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Dan stretched. "That beeping. It was so freaking loud…" he said, looking around the room again.

"Oh, that was the alarm," Phil explained after he rinsed out his mouth, "It's built into the walls, or something. It goes off every morning at the same time in every room, except for weekends."

Dan cocked his head. "It's _built in?_"

"Yep," Phil replied as he walked past Dan and back into his room, "You should hurry and get ready as well. We're on a schedule."

"We are?"

Phil closed his door and spoke to Dan through it. "In two hours your first practice session will start. You'll want to get as much done before then as you can, including breakfast."

"What do I need to get done before then?" Dan asked, running his hand through his hair nervously.

The bedroom door opened and Phil smiled at him. However, Dan was distracted by the large bear on his shirt. "You'll at least want to stretch." he said and walked around Dan to turn on the kettle.

Dan wore a black a t-shirt –like any other day- and his one pair of lounge pants. Phil mentioned stretching, which meant there would be physical activity, which Dan was not a fan of. In fact, it made him dread ever having to leave this room. While the water ran after he brushed his teeth, Dan tried to tame his brown curls. He tousled them and patted them down, but nothing impressed him. He would just have to live with eternal bedhead then. When Dan walked out of the bathroom and regarded Phil sitting on the sofa reading a book, he felt insanely jealous of the boy's perfect hair.

Thankfully Phil offered to walk with Dan to the cafeteria, because he had no idea where it was. All the corridors looked the same. He could hardly remember all the turns Jenna took when she showed him around. When they came upon the cafeteria, which was a large white room with round tables and a couple wood burning fireplaces, they had an hour and half before "practice sessions" started.

Upon their entering, Phil paused at a kiosk with a computer screen sitting on it. He tapped it a couple times and then a little slip of paper the size of an index card printed out of the bottom of the monitor. Dan stared at it, confused, and Phil turned.

"You type your name in to get your schedule for the day," he explained, "It's a touch screen."

Dan nodded and tapped the screen. A message popped up asking for his name as well as a virtual keyboard. He put his name in and the screen turned off right as his own card printed out. He studied it for a moment before joining Phil in a line on the wall.

"What is the purpose of this?" he asked.

"It's your schedule, like school," Phil replied, "They don't really change day to day, at least not for people like us."

"Then what's the point?"

"To keep track of everyone, maybe," said Phil with a shrug, "They say the population here is rapidly growing lately."

"The man has to keep track of their freaks, after all," added a voice from behind Dan. He turned and found a curly haired blond girl, smiling coyly.

Phil leaned over. "Morning, Carrie," he said cheerfully.

So this was the girl with the vocal powers. For someone who didn't speak at all before she came here, she sure had a lovely voice. "Hi, Phil," she said, "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Dan. He arrived yesterday and is my new roommate," he said, clapping Dan on the shoulder.

"Pleasure," said Carrie with a wider smile, "How are you enjoying meeting fellow freaks?"

Dan blinked awkwardly for a moment. "Er, I've only met a couple, but so far they've all been pretty cool," he said with a nod.

"Excellent," Carrie replied, copying his nod.

It didn't take Dan very long to figure out that they were queuing up for breakfast. While he waited, Dan read his schedule card. From nine to eleven "breakfast" was listed. "Practice session" was listed at quarter past eleven and didn't end until one. He was nervous. What could he possibly be doing for three hours? It's not like he knew how to do anything.

Dan joined Phil and Carrie at a table towards the back of the cafeteria. He suddenly felt the feeling of being the new kid in school. Everyone had their group of friends and their special table. For a while it was just the three of them at the table. Carrie and Phil chatted, while Dan just tried to people watch. He wished he could tell what everyone's powers were. Maybe then he would be more social and not afraid that if he rubbed someone the wrong way, they could decimate him on the spot.

Two more people joined their table then. One was a tall ginger boy named Luke who could stretch way beyond human limits (which he demonstrated by ruffling Carrie's hair from across the table without standing) and the other was a girl with a pixie cut named Emma. Dan liked Emma. She was literally compelling- when Dan asked what her power was, she told him she didn't have any powers, and Dan believed her wholeheartedly. After they all started laughing, he made the connection that her power was what she called compulsion. Whatever she said, anyone would believe her.

Dan thought that was pretty sweet.

Breakfast did not last as long as he wanted it to. Carrie left with Emma and Luke the opposite way of Dan and Phil, who at a glance, seemed to have their practice together.

"It's because we have similar powers," Phil explained after Dan asked why, "They group people together like that. There will be other people in there that have natural based powers with us."

The gym was nearly full already when they walked in, and there was a half hour until the sessions started. "Do we practice all together?" Dan asked Phil.

Phil shook his head. "No, we're headed there," he said, pointing across the room to an open white door. It seemed empty from there.

"Is it fireproof?" Dan asked quietly as they passed a group of men in suits standing behind a balance beam.

Phil was watching them, an oddly suspicious look on his face. "Yes," he replied distantly, "Jenna had a lightning storm going on in there a few weeks ago."

Jenna. She could make electricity, which was technically a natural occurrence. As Dan and Phil entered the room, Dan hoped Jenna would show up. He liked her, and she was easy to be around.

The room was a lot bigger than Dan expected it to be. There was a row of punching bags, and a wall of targets, and other things he didn't recognize. There was also a mini track around the whole room, where a couple people were already jogging. "Should I be running?" he asked Phil.

The other boy shrugged. "If you want," he said. "I usually just end up making it snow or something if my heart rate gets too high, so I just stand here and stretch."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "I once set grass on fire during phys. ed." he said, "I'm not a good runner."

Phil grinned. "Looks like we have even more in common than I thought."

Once the room had filled up, a baby-faced blond boy stood at the front of the room and shouted over the talking. "Shut it!"

Everyone stopped talking right away. The boy put his hands on his hips. "You all know the drill. Just do what I say and nobody's brain will explode, yeah?"

Dan turned sharply to Phil. Phil smiled weakly. "Charlie can control pressure. So, he could make your brain explode if he wanted to." he muttered. Dan took a breath.

"Now," Charlie pulled his card out of his pocket, "Which one of you is Daniel?"

Dan's heart leaped into his throat. "Me." he said quietly, raising his hand.

Charlie beckoned him forward with a finger. "The rest of you, go about your business," he said. The crowd dispersed throughout the room and Dan walked over, his heart beating nervously, heat rising from his fingertips up. "So, Daniel," said Charlie, "Welcome to your first session."

Dan blinked. "Thanks."

"I know you must be confused, as no one's explained what this is, so here it is." Charlie grabbed Dan's upper arm and steered him into a corner, away from the others. "These practice sessions are for you to play around with your powers safely. Everything is equipped to survive any sort of natural disaster you can think of," he explained, "My job is to oversee everything, and to help if needed. I've been where you are. You'll catch on, okay?"

Dan nodded. "So I can just go over and try to set one of those punching bags on fire?"

Charlie grinned. "That's probably not the best idea. How about you just singe it first," he said, "Come on. Try not to burn anyone."

Dan decided he would try. He and Charlie walked over to the other end of the room and stood by a gray punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Dan studied it for a moment. Just singe it. He took a breath and flexed his hands before he pressed them to the nylon. When he brought them back, nothing was different.

"Concentrate," Charlie commented, his arms crossed.

Dan nodded, his nervousness growing. He's never been _told _to burn something before. He's always done it on accident when he wasn't thinking. Now he was thinking and he couldn't do it. Charlie said concentrate. He didn't even know what to concentrate _on. _

He tried a couple more times before Charlie shrugged. "It'll come. Baby steps," he said, "Keep trying." He nodded once before walking away to talk to someone else, leaving Dan alone.

He pushed his curls off his forehead. He honestly had no idea what he was doing. Okay, he thought, whenever his heart rate got too high he ended up setting something on fire accidentally. So, maybe he could pretend to be angry, or make himself angry.

Dan closed his eyes. He thought of Alex breaking up with him suddenly. He thought of his brother breaking his Sonic disc in half. He thought of his parents turning him into the government. He opened his eyes. He didn't feel any warmer and nothing had burst into flames.

This was ridiculous. "Come _on." _he hissed, smacking it with the heel of his hand.

Phil appeared from behind his punching bag. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. "How's going?" he asked.

"I've done nothing," replied Dan moodily, "Charlie told me to try and burn the lining of this thing. And I haven't even left a mark."

Phil gripped the bag. "Maybe you've gone cold," he teased.

"Oh yeah, that's rich," Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Wouldn't that just be perfect?"

"You obviously need more work," said Phil, watching Dan intently.

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Gee, _thanks,_ Phil. I appreciate your support as I try to use my powers on purpose for the first time," he said, some venom leaking into his voice.

Phil stepped away. "I'm helping." he said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dan snapped, throwing his hands in the air. At that motion, the face of the bag that was facing him burst into flames. He started at the sudden influx of light and heat, flinching away. Phil's eyes widened and he quickly moved back in. He pressed his hands to the opposite side of the bag, and soon the flames were out and the whole thing was coated in a thin layer of frost.

"I didn't know that would happen," said Phil sheepishly.

"Phil," Dan accused, "You were having a go at me on purpose."

"Of course I was. I would never be rude to someone for real. My abilities become more powerful when I get worked up, so I figured it would work for you too," he said. He looked disapprovingly at the frozen punching bag. "I didn't know it would set fire, though."

"You put it out pretty well."

Phil's grin grew. "I didn't know that would happen either."

Dan reached over and touched the frost. As soon as his fingers came in contact with it, it started to melt, dripping from the heat. Dan raised his eyebrows. He wasn't quite hot enough to damage the nylon, but it was enough to melt really thin ice. It was something. Dan dragged his hand down the layer of ice and watched excitedly as it dripped away. He did it _of his own accord. _

"Check it out, Phil," he said happily, "I'm a freaking super hero."

Phil laughed. "You're too skinny to be a hero."

Phil hung around Dan for the rest of the time as he tried to burn the nylon lining again and again just by touching it. Although Phil managed to freeze it over several more times, Dan could never make his skin hot enough to discolor it. He could melt Phil's ice though, and that seemed to impress Charlie.

When the three hour session was over, Phil and Dan went to lunch. Emma and Luke joined them once more, but Carrie never showed, and no one seemed to think that was weird. In the afternoon Dan's card said "class" in the library for an hour and a half. There a tall guy with a Jew fro explained to him that because he was new, Dan would spend time in the library learning about the history of The School, and of those like it all around the world, and how they're related to him controlling his own abilities.

It all seemed quite boring at the beginning, and after fifteen minutes of reading a textbook sized history book, it proved to be such. When it was time to go, Dan had nodded off, and the only thing that woke him was Tall-Guy-In-Glasses slamming his book shut before him.

And then it was time to figure out how to get back to his room. He wished he was allowed to keep his phone… not that his parents would have continued to pay the bill anyway. But it still would have been easier than turning down four hallways that all looked the same with a huge history book under his arm. He didn't come across many other people on his way, but when he neared the end of the corridor, he heard voice. There were at least two, and they were low and hurried.

"… asked him to set the fucking thing on fire. That is _not _subtle." It was Jenna. And she did not sound so welcoming and nice like she was the day before.

"I didn't ask him to set it on fire, Shutter," said the other voice, a male, "I asked him to burn it. Simple and small."

Dan pressed himself against the wall. They must have been talking about him, the male voice was Charlie. Unless there was another guy with fire powers who also knows Jenna. And why was Charlie calling her Shutter?

"You're asking to be caught. You are supposed to be teaching them to control their powers, not use them," Jenna snapped harshly.

Charlie sighed in frustration. "How can they control it if they don't know what they're capable of? This is all a waste of people we could use!" he growled, "We'll have to reteach them."

"And that's a selling point for us," said Jenna, calmer now, "Anyway; you should have told him to try and _not _burn the stupid thing. That's what a real instructor would have done."

"I'm telling you, he could be a serious asset to us. Especially if we start training him and Lester together. They have the whole opposite thing going on, and as far as I can tell, they really balance each other out." Lester, opposite. That must be Phil, Dan thought.

"It was his first day!"

"Which is why it was so amazing! He just needs to know how to _use _the fire," Charlie said excitedly, "Dan has some serious power-"

At the mention of his name, Dan's stomach twisted, and he felt his fingers sinking into the cover of the book he was squeezing. Unnaturally. Without thinking, he stopped gripping the book so hard, which resulted in it slipping from his gasp. It almost fell in slow motion as Dan watched it fall to the floor. The sound echoed in the empty hallway. Jenna and Charlie's voice cut off suddenly. Dan quickly bent to pick up the book, avoiding the burnt finger prints in the cover. When he straightened up, both Jenna and Charlie were standing before him.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "I got lost trying to find the stairs."

Jenna and Charlie exchanged a look. "I'll show you," said Jenna with a smile that looked genuine, but after eavesdropping, he knew that it wasn't.

Dan nodded and smiled back. Charlie clapped Dan on the shoulder before heading down the corridor, rubbing his temple. Dan turned and followed Jenna the opposite way, trying not to ask the questions that were burning in his mind. The one that concerned him the most was why they were talking about him and Phil.


	5. What did you hear?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters Hawk and Dove, whom I loosely based my main characters on.**_

* * *

><p>Jenna left Dan at his door with a quiet goodbye and a little smile. He couldn't say anything in reply due to his mind reeling over the conversation he just heard. It was all too confusing to work out. Dan heard Jenna say that Charlie was teaching them incorrectly, that he shouldn't be helping them learn to use their powers. He should be teaching them how to <em>not <em>use them. Dan agreed with Charlie- what a waste. Besides, the whole reason Dan's bitterness was edging away was because he was excited about getting better at containing the heat.

Dan turned the handle to his room. He pushed on the door with his shoulder. It was locked. He dug deep into his pockets and his wallet. He found no key. Great, Dan thought, I forgot my key inside. He sat on the floor and leaned his back against the cool door. Dan hoped Phil came back soon. He had an aching desire to tell his roommate what he overheard.

Footsteps echoed down the hall before someone else turned the corner into view. It was another boy; he looked around Dan's age, whistling happily as he walked. He paused when he noticed Dan sitting on the floor.

"Locked out?" he said. Dan nodded solemnly. The boy looked over Dan's head. "Ah, you must be Phil's new roommate," he said, "I'm PJ."

"I'm Dan," he sighed, giving a little wave.

PJ continued down the corridor and paused in front of the door with the number 520 on it. He pulled a silver key ring out of his pocket. "Lucky for you I live across the hall. Come on in."

Dan got to his feet and followed PJ into the room. It looked just like his own place, but even shinier. Every wall was covered in some sort of machinery. On one wall was a huge flat screen television, the thing that Dan was most excited about. He didn't know how much he missed TV until it was taken from him.

"Wow," he muttered, looking around.

"Sorry, I know this looks a little strange to other people," said PJ, sitting on the sofa stuffed underneath a smattering of monitors and circuit boards, "I'm a technopath. I make technology."

Dan raised an eyebrow in confusion and took a seat in an armchair. "You made all this yourself?" he asked.

"Well, not _literally. _I can't just shoot memory cards out of my fingertips, although that would be quite helpful. I just know how to build things, make things work. I don't even have to know what it is." said PJ with a shrug.

"Wicked," commented Dan.

PJ grinned. "It is pretty cool. I don't even have to touch them. Here," he said and got to his feet. He rummaged through one the cabinets for a moment before producing a wrench. He handed it to Dan. "Smash something."

Dan stared at the tool. "What?"

"Smash something, go on."

Dan looked around for a moment. He walked up to a monitor on the wall and held up the wrench. He cringed as he smashed it through the screen. He moved carefully away from the splintering glass.

"Now watch," said PJ. He waved his hand in the direction of the smashed screen. Dan watched, his jaw dropping, as the tiny pieces of glass followed PJ's palm and glided right into their places. The cracks repaired themselves. It was like watching it break in slow motion.

"You have the coolest power ever," Dan said, turning to PJ.

He shrugged. "Thanks. Chris used to think it was annoying, but he likes having TV too much to complain anymore," he said, "And Chris is my roommate, by the way."

Dan nodded and placed the wrench on the counter. "So you're allowed to have all this in here?" he asked.

PJ laughed. "This isn't a college, Dan. We don't have room checks. And besides, we're adults; we can do whatever we want," he said, "Except leave. But between you and me, we do that anyway."

"We do?" Dan asked, surprised.

"Of course. We're human, we're going to get stir crazy. On weekends, a lot of the officials watching the security cameras go home, so we've never been caught." said PJ with a grin.

Dan sat and thought about that for a moment. He hadn't had time to think about the fact they he was practically locked up in here. It made sense that the students would have secret missions to get themselves out for some fun every once in a while. And the truth of the matter was, Dan thought, they had powers and the officials didn't.

"You should come with us sometime. Phil usually comes too," PJ added.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm sure it's better than wasting away in here all weekend," he said, although that's probably what he would rather do. He's never been one to go out, even in secondary school with his friends. One time he went to a party and drank a lot more than he should have, resulting in him trying to sleep in a bed that already had his friend's parents in it. That didn't go over well for anybody, and Dan was so mortified he never went to another house party.

"That's the spirit," said PJ as he fiddled with a circuit board by the bathroom door.

Dan looked out the still open door when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Phil was there, leaning against the doorframe. PJ hadn't noticed yet. Dan raised his eyebrows, but Phil held a finger to his lips. Dan didn't say anything as he crept into the room and stood behind PJ. Phil took a breath and blew on the back of PJ's neck. The other boy erupted into a fit of shivers and spun around. Phil leaned his head back, laughing.

"Stop it!" PJ exclaimed and smacked Phil on the arm, "That's like being thrown into a cold shower. Jesus Christ."

Phil crossed his arms. "Couldn't resist," he said. He glanced over at Dan. "Are you corrupting my friend?"

"I wouldn't call it _corrupting, _per say. More like informing him of our debauchery," said the technopath as he fitted his circuits back to the wall.

"Uh huh," Phil rolled his eyes and winked at Dan quickly. The latter's eyes widened a bit.

"Besides, I've shown him all this," PJ said, waving his arms around to gesture to his room, "So now he's my friend too."

Phil chuckled and walked over to hold his hand out to Dan. He took it and stood before he quickly let go. "I suppose it's too late now," sighed Phil.

"Ha ha, you git," PJ mocked.

"Well, see you later, Peej," said Phil. He turned to Dan and nodded out the door. Dan followed Phil into their room, which was already unlocked. Dan opened his bedroom door and through his book onto his bed. "So, how did you end up in PJ's room?" asked Phil from the sofa.

"I was locked out and he happened to be passing by," said Dan as he sat on the other end of the couch.

Phil nodded. "Sorry I was gone this afternoon. Usually I come back here right after lunch, but I had a meeting with, uh, Jenna," he said with a grin, "You know Jenna, right?"

"Yeah, she's my case manager, or whatever," said Dan. He thought back to what he heard earlier again. It involved him and Phil- shouldn't Phil know?

"She gets a lot of the natural powers. She was mine too," he said, "We're pretty good friends now."

Dan nodded and played with a thread on his pants. He glanced up at Phil, who was looking at him intently, looking a little concerned. Dan and Phil haven't known each other very long, but Dan felt like his roommate was easier to get along with than anyone else. He was sure Phil wouldn't be upset if he told him he had eavesdropped on Jenna.

"So, I got lost trying to get out of the library," Dan began.

"That used to happen to me all the time. That requited reading thing is extremely dumb," said Phil.

"Right but, the thing is, when I was lost, I heard a conversation I probably wasn't supposed to," Dan said, looking down at his hands, "It was Jenna and Charlie."

Phil's expression changed. It became darker, but more interested. "What did you hear?"

Dan folded his hands nervously. "They were, uh, talking about me. Jenna was upset that Charlie told me to try and burn the punching bag this morning. She said that he wasn't supposed to be teaching me to use my powers, even though that's what I came here to do, right?" he said.

"Right," Phil agreed distantly, turning his gaze to the floor, "Anything else?"

"Charlie said it was a waste to teach me not to use my powers, and that he would have to retrain me or something," he continued, "And your name came up as well."

Phil's eyebrows shot up, and he asked the floor, "What did they say?"

"Charlie said something about training us together, because our powers-"

"Complement each other," Phil finished.

"Yeah," sighed Dan, "Do you have any idea what that means? I mean it kind of freaked me out… why would Jenna be upset that I might be able to do something with myself? She seemed to think my abilities were cool yesterday when we met."

"She does think they're cool, I promise," said Phil, "but the Jenna you met was the one who has to be polite to keep her place around here. When Jenna isn't working, she's actually quite crass, but still a great girl."

Dan nodded, although he wasn't sure that changed his opinion on the entire encounter. "Oh, and Charlie called her 'Shutter'." he added.

Phil's head snapped back up. "Did he really?" he wondered.

"Does that sound like something I would make up?" said Dan, rolling his eyes. Why was this getting so serious? Why was Phil acting so different since he brought this up? Was he really that surprised that Dan eavesdropped?

"Well, alright then," said Phil, ruffling his hair absently, "That's really strange, Dan. Maybe Jenna is just impressed by what you can do? She was impressed with me… then I proved not to be very good at the whole powers thing."

"Maybe," he replied.

Phil reached over and patted Dan on the knee, probably trying to be comforting, but he really just came off as awkward. At least he tried. "Don't worry too much. The guys with higher-up jobs have a lot to deal with around here." he said.

Dan nodded but decided to still worry about it. He couldn't get the conversation out of his head. Phil said it was nothing, but it sure sounded serious, and he kind of hoped it was more exciting than it seemed to be.

The next day in practice, Charlie didn't want to Dan to burn the punching bag anymore. He didn't even tell him to focus on not burning it. In fact, Charlie told Dan to try and actually _punch _it.

"What?" said Dan once Charlie had walked away. He stared at the offending nylon sack before him, slowly squinting his eyes into a glare.

"You alright?" Phil asked.

"No! I'm to actually practice hitting this thing," he exclaimed, "I thought this was a state of the art facility for freaky people with freaky powers and I'm supposed actually use it for what it was meant for?"

Phil held in his laughter. "I think that was the longest statement I've ever heard."

"Oh, shut up," Dan rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway, "And it was a question, you turnip."

So Dan tried to actually punch the punching bag. And it was _hard. _Phil laughed several times while he watched, especially when Dan came reeling backwards after his knuckles exploded in pain. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He didn't have enough upper body strength for it to actually help his punching skill (or whatever this was meant to be doing) nor did he have thick enough skin to be punching nylon. Plus, this wasn't helping him at all.

He had just broken skin on his right hand when he looked around, distracted, and noticed Jenna had appeared. She was standing with Charlie at the front of the room. She looked away deliberately when she and Dan made eye contact. He didn't understand. She didn't want him using his powers and she didn't want him _not _using his powers. This school was getting more and more confusing by the day.

Phil noticed Dan rubbing his hand over his split knuckles. "You alright?" he asked again, sincerely.

"Yeah," Dan replied, "It's just this stupid thing. I don't know how to throw a punch. What's the point of practicing what I don't know?"

"Let me see," said Phil, holding out his own hand. Dan placed his in the other's palm, watching in interest as again a tiny cloud of steam and a faint hissing noise issued from the contact. "It looks painful, but at least you aren't bleeding."

"I will be if I have to do any more of this," said Dan.

"Here," Phil muttered. He placed his other hand over the top of Dan's, and Dan felt the odd sensation as if he's dunked his hand in bucket of ice water. He's never had the sensation of being cold before. He almost pulled away, especially when the scraped on his knuckles started to sting, but Phil let go first.

Dan's hand wasn't scraped up anymore. It was still red and irritated, but the skin was no longer split. Dan stared at it. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked Phil, more curious than anything.

"I have no idea," Phil replied quickly, shaking his head, "I thought it would just take the pain away. I used to ice my brother's scrapes and bumps all the time. I didn't know I could… heal you."

"Have you done it before?" Dan asked, holding up his hand and studying it from different angles.

"No. I'm just as baffled as you are," Phil replied, stepping closer to look at Dan's hand as well.

Suddenly Charlie's words flooded back into his head. Dan and Phil were opposites when it came to powers. If they trained together, they could work off each other pretty well. "Maybe it has something to do with our powers," Dan mused, "I'm hot to the touch, and you're cold. Maybe we cancel each other out, in a way."

Phil nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that could make sense."

"I wonder if I could heal you…" Dan trailed off. He heard the familiar sound of clacking heels and looked just in time to see Jenna and Charlie approaching them.

Jenna folded her hands in front of her. "I'd like to ask you to meet us outside the library after your lunch," she said, "I'd like to have a small meeting."

"We just met yesterday," said Phil, looking panicked at the idea.

"I know. I was talking to Dan," said Jenna as she looked between the boys, "Please. I promise there won't be another one like this."

Dan and Phil nodded. Jenna turned and left, but Charlie lingered for a moment. "For the record, Dan, you suck at fighting," he said before turning to follow Jenna. Dan made a face but couldn't argue.

"Rude," he muttered.

"Well, that was cryptic," said Phil, rubbing his arm, "Are you going?"

Dan nodded right away. "Of course I am. After what I overheard yesterday, I hope this meeting is Jenna telling me that I don't have to do these silly training sessions anymore. Or that I don't have to read the history books anymore. Maybe _she's_ the one who's going to teach me," he said.

"Maybe," said Phil, "but I doubt it. Jenna has all the offensive power she needs without fists."


	6. Flame Prince and Jack Frost

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters Hawk and Dove, whom I loosely based my main characters on.**_

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil had lunch with their usual crowd of friends that afternoon. Dan decided he could now consider Phil's friends to be his own, since he really had no intention to talk to anyone else. He still stuck close to Phil, but he was becoming less awkward around the others. Carrie especially seemed to like to beat him out of his shell. She was very sweet, but she was firm, and she was good at making him feel comfortable. PJ never seemed to show up for mealtimes, but today his roommate Chris was there. His power was a lot like Zoe's (whom Dan actually found himself missing) where he could mimic voices instead of appearances. He and Zoe would make a kickass team.<p>

After their lunch hour, Dan said goodbye to Phil and made his way to the library for his meeting with Jenna. Phil didn't seem to think that meeting Jenna out of his daily schedule was such a good idea. Dan was excited though. He got to skive off that stupid library study time and maybe do something productive.

And speaking of Zoe… arms wrapped around Dan's neck suddenly outside the door to the library. "Dan! How've you been?" she said happily, right into his ear.

Dan chuckled and hugged her back briefly. "Hey, Zoe," he said, "I'm good. How've you been?"

"Fantastic," she replied and stepped away.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dan asked her.

Zoe looked around. "Alfie asked me to come. Apparently there are a couple others too," she said, "Something about a special meeting. I hoped I was getting exempt from this silly studying business."

"Me too!" said Dan, nodding in agreement.

Dan and Zoe waited outside the library on their own while they waited for others to show up. There were only a couple others who showed up. Dan didn't recognize any of them, but that wasn't much of a surprise since, again, he didn't want to socialize with anyone around him unless he absolutely had to.

Zoe was the first person to notice Jenna and Alfie, a broad shouldered guy with brown scruff, round the corner towards the small group. They were dressed differently than Dan expected. All the times that he had seen Jenna, she had been completely dolled up with heels and a dress. Now she was wearing tight workout pants and a t-shirt, and a ponytail. Alfie was wearing a pair of lounge pants and t-shirt as well. Dan exchanged a look with Zoe, who looked a little anxious. They were both wearing jumpers.

"This way, everyone," Alfie said, nodding back the way they came from.

The group followed wordlessly. Alfie walked slightly ahead of Jenna, who turned to talk to the group of them. "Listen closely, guys. This meeting is completely unscheduled for all of us. We are technically not here right now. Alfie and I have picked you all because we think you'll… understand," she said, "And because your powers are particularly useful."

"So we're breaking the rules?" asked a short girl in the back of the group.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Jenna replied.

Zoe looked worried. "Won't we get in trouble?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Zoe," said Alfie as he peeked around a corner, "They have to catch us first. Come on, it's clear, cameras are off."

They proceeded around the corner and down a poorly lit stairwell. Dan looked around and noticed that this was oddly close to where he had heard Charlie and Jenna talking. And cameras? He never noticed any cameras around. It freaked him out they might be built in, like the alarm that had gone off again that morning.

"Where are we going?" someone behind Dan asked.

"You'll see!" Jenna replied.

At the bottom of the staircase they paused. There was a large white door there with old, black lettering that read "gymnasium". The tiny window that sat below the word was boarded up. "This is the old gym," Jenna explained, "This was used before The School started to have so many students. More than twenty years ago; people were either better at hiding or the government wasn't so good at spying then."

"What we're about to show you is top secret," Alfie continued, "Should any of you tell a soul outside of the people in this room, you will be sorry."

"Or we'll just have Concussion turn your brains to mush," shrugged Jenna.

"That too," he said, "Understood?"

Dan nodded along with the others. Concussion? They spoke about that as if it were a person. This was not what he expected from a meeting with Jenna. What was this, a secret club? Well, threatening to turn his brain to mush seemed a little over the top for just a secret club. Plus, it was obvious they had been sneaking around. They were breaking the rules. This had to be illegal.

Jenna pushed the door open and led them inside. At first it looked like nothing more than a workout room with a small track straight out of the seventies, but then he noticed that one of the walls was blown right through. The hole was covered from the outside by a blue tarp. There were others milling about the room, and most stopped what they were doing to see the group of newcomers.

"Welcome to The Cause," Jenna said, gesturing to the room.

"The what?" Dan said sharply.

Jenna crossed her arms. "Dan, why were you brought here?" she said.

"Because my parents turned me in," he replied, unsure of where this was going, and nervous about all the eyes that were turned on him. Jenna was his case manager, shouldn't she know that? Geez.

"But _why _is that such a big deal?" Alfie added, a smile sliding onto his face.

"The government thinks we're dangerous…?" Dan said slowly.

"There hasn't been a fatal incident here for almost twenty years," said Jenna with a glance at the large hole in the wall, "They don't think we're dangerous. They think we're _different. _They think we're a threat to the peaceful world they're trying to create."

Dan raised an eyebrow, and he wasn't the only one confused. "Why would they think that?" Zoe asked.

"That's what we're confused about, love," said Alfie gently, "It's not just in Britain. It's everywhere. Jenna got sent here from America, she knows." The blond nodded, her face expressionless. He continued. "There are facilities all over the world like this one where people with special abilities are taken and kept until they're so brainwashed they can barely use their powers anymore. They make people like us into _normal people_."

"Why?" asked another of the group.

"Like I said," muttered Jenna, "We're a threat."

"Our purpose is to train you how to use your powers," Alfie continued, "While the government teaches you how to be good little citizens and forget about your abilities. We're special; here, you'll learn in secret how to fight with and without your powers… should you ever need to use them offensively."

"Which we predict you will," Jenna added, "We teach you how to control your powers and how to use them."

It all made sense now. Dan came upon Jenna and Charlie arguing about Dan being taught to use his powers to full potential during scheduled time. That's why he was "asking to be caught". The School was not teaching them the right thing, Dan thought. Dr. Hurley was wrong. She said they were all the same and that they could learn to be the same over time. She was feeding off kids' fears to fit in to her advantage to make the lives of people like her easier. To push those who are different down and confine them into one place.

Dan didn't understand why the whole of the student body wasn't part of The Cause. This sounded like a good deal. He wanted to know how to stop burning things. He didn't know that he wanted to learn how to fight, but now he knew that he did.

"But wait," Zoe piped up, her hands on her hips, "Why do we need to know how to fight?"

Jenna and Alfie exchanged a look. "We'll tell you later," said Alfie quietly.

Before anyone else could ask another question, Jenna clapped her hands. "Okay, newbies. You should probably know your _compadres_ that are hanging around here, we'll start with…" she turned and looked to her left, "Cuss! Siren!"

A muscled boy leaning against the wall raised his eyebrows in recognition. "Yeah?" he said. A girl with big curly hair was sitting on the floor beside him, and Dan recognized her right away. It was Carrie.

Jenna waved them over and showed them to the group. "Guys, this is Siren, who could make you all deaf if she tried," she said, gesturing to Carrie. Her eyes fell on Dan and she winked quickly, "And this is Concussion, who we were telling you about. He could turn you all into blubbering babies in five seconds."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Marcus," he said with a wide smile, "I'm telepathic."

"So he could melt all your brains if he wanted to!" said Alfie excitedly while Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Why did she call you Concussion?" Zoe asked.

"We all have nicknames here so we can talk about and to each other in the open without giving anything away," Marcus explained, "I'm called Concussion, because my powers have to do with messing with people's heads. Carrie is Siren because she uses her voice offensively. Alfie has superhuman strength-"

"So I call him Dumbbell," Jenna interrupted.

Alfie shoved her shoulder, and Dan was surprised she didn't go flying across the room after learning that information. "It's Stronghold," he told them. Carrie quickly swept in and hugged Dan around the middle before following Marcus and Alfie elsewhere.

"What's your nickname?" Dan asked Jenna before she started to lead them across the room.

Suddenly the blue tarp moved and a curly head appeared. "Shutter," he said before he noticed the others, "Oh, hey Dan."

Dan blinked. "Hey, Peej," he replied.

PJ winked briefly before turning back to Jenna. "I think I've fixed it. You've got to come see," he said before ducking back under the tarp.

"Mingle," she told the group of them before following PJ. Dan turned to Zoe, who was rubbing her arms anxiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded. "I'm a little overwhelmed. I don't like that we're here in secret, we're being totally illegal. What if we get caught?"

Dan shook his head and looked around. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing. Some were lifting weights, others were running on treadmills, and in the very center of the room there was an empty sparing circle. This looked quite relaxed for a training session. "This has obviously been going on for a while if they have an _extremely,_" he rolled his eyes, "creative name and an entire group of people. Don't you want to learn to use your powers?"

"I already do," Zoe said, "I can change my appearance whenever I want without any problems. The only reason I wanted to come here is because I thought I was a burden on my family, dangerous. Now they're telling me I gave up my life for nothing?"

"That's what this is about, Zoe," said Dan, suddenly feeling a surge of excitement about the whole thing. He liked this rebel idea. He gently took her shoulders. "It's not for nothing. We're different, and that's good, and we shouldn't have to hide away. And we get sick nicknames… like we're super heroes or something."

Zoe nodded and looked away from him. "I'm going to go talk to Alfie," she said quietly. She stepped out of Dan's loose grip and walked past him.

Dan sighed. Now where was he going to go? Zoe was the only friend here he had, and he didn't want to go talk to Carrie with Marcus or Alfie around, because both of those guys could probably pick him up and throw him across the room regardless of powers. His eyes fell on the blue tarp where he saw PJ summon Jenna. Curiosity won out and he stepped over the crumbling remains of the wall and slipped under the blue tarp. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

It was a poolroom. Or, it had been once. The pool was completely drained of water and cracking, and inside the pool was an old school bus. The front of it was propped up enough so that someone could fit under the wheels, and the hood was open, where he could see the lower half of PJ sticking out, his feet on the cement that said _18 feet deep._ Jenna was sitting beside his feet.

But that wasn't even the weird part. Chris Kendall, PJ's roommate, was sitting in the driver's seat with his feet on the wheel and Phil Lester, Dan's own roommate, was sitting on the floor of the bus next to him.

The older boy lit up when he spotted Dan. "Hey!" he said, excitedly waving, "I hoped they would pick you!"

Dan stood there, blinking, and waved back halfheartedly. The sight of a school bus sitting in a drained pool with Phil sitting inside it was freaking him out a bit. "What is this?" he asked, his voice echoing around the mostly empty room.

"A bus, duh," said Chris, looking up from the tablet he had on his lap. Dan wasn't aware they were allowed to have those kinds of things. Then again, he was at a secret meeting of a rebel club.

"A project," PJ amended as he pushed himself out of the hood, "I've been trying to fix it for a long time. And I think I've got it." He wiped his greasy hands off on his jeans, leaving black streaks on his thighs. "Start her up, Chris!"

Chris took his feet off the steering wheel and dragged his finger across the screen of the tablet. The engine of the bus turned over a couple times before it caught, revving to life. PJ pumped his fists excitedly. Dan covered his ears; the engine sounded nothing like a bus, and more like a racecar. He could see Phil still sitting on the floor, holding his hands in the air and saying "whoooo".

PJ waved one hand and Chris turned it off. Dan uncovered his ears. "Well, it sounds like it works," said Jenna as she got to her feet, "Now we've got to figure out how to pull it out of here."

"I can get Louis on that," PJ nodded, although didn't seem too enthusiastic.

Jenna nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "Great. Oh, explain all this to Flame Prince here," she said as she walked by Dan. He glowered at her. "He looks like a lost puppy."

"I am _not _a puppy, Jenna," he snapped.

She grinned. "That's Shutter Shock to you," she said and touched Dan on the shoulder. He shrunk away when her tiny bolt of electricity jolted his skin.

Dan rubbed his shoulder and watched PJ as he approached. A soft, mechanical whirring noise echoed throughout the room as the bus was lowered back onto its front wheels. "Now, you must be curious," PJ began as Dan watched Phil and Chris dare each other to jump out of the bus door, "There is a whole graveyard of old vehicles outside this building. I decided to fix this one up. It's a bit outside my power base, but I'm still a technical genius, so I figured it out quickly enough." He stared at the bus with a proud smile, and Dan let him bask in the glory for a few moments before clearing his throat awkwardly. "You haven't been outside since you got here, have you?" the other boy added.

Dan shook his head. He hardly went outside anyway, so he hadn't thought to think that that would be strange.

"Well, this place looks a lot like a prison from the outside. In the back of the building, there are tons of broken down busses, motorcycles, and old cars. This was the only one we could salvage that could fit everyone in it," PJ continued, "Should we ever need transportation."

"You certainly think ahead," Dan commented.

"Too far ahead, in my opinion!" Chris offered as he climbed the ladder out of the pool, "What are we? A bunch of teenagers-"

"Not a teenager!" Phil shouted from the bottom.

Chris rolled his eyes and sat on the cement. "Alright, a bunch of _young adults _meet secretly in an old gym to teach each other how to fight, rebuild a bus at the bottom of the pool, and call ourselves revolutionaries. I think it's dumb."

"Yet, you're still here," PJ said, crossing his arms.

Phil's black hair appeared over the side of the pool. "And we're not learning to fight. We're learning control," he said.

"_You're_ learning control, Jack Frost," Chris said. Phil narrowed his eyes. "I've already got my powers under control, thank you very much. PJ thinks I'm his mother all the time." The technopath rolled his eyes. "I'm only here for the free food and to question authority. Oh, and to watch Phil try to lift weights." Chris concluded.

Dan turned to his roommate as the boy got to his feet. "You lift weights?" he asked.

"Is it working?" asked Phil, flexing his bicep with a joking grin.

"Maybe your nicknames should be Flame Prince and Jack Frost," PJ laughed.

"_No,_" said Dan and Phil together.

Then he wondered what his nickname really would be. Then he wondered why Phil didn't already have one. He inquired while the four of them exited the pool room, and all Phil said was that no one had come up with one that he liked and that everyone could agree on.

PJ was working with the tablet that Chris had been holding, explaining to Dan that it was his control panel for all the things he'd been doing to the bus. He can turn it on and off, flash the lights, open the doors, lock everything down, and even self-destruct. He didn't know why he included that feature, he said, but he just wanted to include a big red button that said SELF-DESTRUCT on it for fun.

Once the four of them had ducked under the tarp back into the gym, Jenna appeared. "Get legs, you two, you're coming with me," she said to Dan and Phil.

"Where?" Phil asked carefully, looking startled.

Jenna nodded for them to follow her. "The bomb shelter," she said simply.

Dan and Phil exchanged a look. "_Why?_" scoffed Dan.

"It hasn't been used since this place was built in the late thirties, but it's perfect. It's just over there," she said, pointing to a door near the far curve of the track, "Nothing in that room will catch fire nor be harmed by being iced over. We're gonna see what you two can do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just quickly want to thank all my readers so far. Whether you're here because you found me on tumblr or if you stumbled upon the story by accident, I love you! Also, I need some help. I have <em>no idea <em>what Zoe's nickname should be, so I want you guys to come up with it. If anyone has an idea, just tell me what you think her name should be and why in a review. I'll pick the best one right before I post the next chapter! Yay!**


End file.
